regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puffle Next Door
The Plot (Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost are sitting at the steps of the house, Benson is with a board at in front of them) Benson: Okay, so we're getting a new employee today, I'd like to introduce you to Mario. (Mario hops out from behind the board) Mario: Hello Mordecai: (Happily) Mario! You're working here? Mario: Yeah, after the battle, the restaurant had to lay off some members, but it's cool Muscle Man: You know who else got layed off after the battle? MY MOM! (Laughs) Mario: (Laughs) He just made fun of his mom! Muscle Man: (Speechless) Uh...uh... Benson: Anyway, since Mario is new, I'll let him pick who he wants to work with Mario: 'I pick Mordecai and Rigby '''Benson: '''Ok, so Mario, Mordecai, and Rigby, you can go trim the hedges, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost can rake the leaves, and Skips and Pops, you two can mow the lawn ''(As Mario, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Pops, Skips, and Benson leave to get to work, a rustling is seen in the bushes, a pair of eyes are seen) '???: '''I will get you ''(A montage is shown of ??? trying to get close to Mordecai, Rigby, and Mario, but Mario gets rid of ??? each time) 'Mario: '''Well, we're finally finished... ''(Looks around) ''Or...I'm finished ''(Scene zooms ot, revealing Mordecai and Rigby left, Benson comes in the cart) 'Benson: '''Wow, Mario, you did really good, unlike Mordecai and Rigby '''Mario: '''I'll get them ''(Mario hops to The House, sees ??? in the bush, charges at ???, ??? hops out of bush, scene cuts inside The House, some smashing is heard) 'Mordecai: '''You hear that? '''Rigby: '''Yeah, should we check it out? '''Mordecai: '''Yeah ''(Mordecai and Rigby look out the window, and are surprised to see that Mario is fighting Luigi, cuts outside) 'Luigi: '''Tell them! '''Mario: '''Never! ''(Mordecai and Rigby run outside, and Mordecai punches Luigi off of Mario) 'Luigi: '''Wait, listen to me! I- ''(Luigi is cut off when Rigby punches Luigi) '''Rigby: '''No! You shut up you body swapper! '''Luigi: ''(Angrily) Listen to me! I'm trying to tell me that- '''Mario: '(Cutting Luigi off) ''No, just shut up you big jerk ''(Luigi, in anger, punches Mario, then throws him at a tree, causing the tree to fall. Luigi then grabs Mario and flings him at Mordecai and Rigby, Mario rolls right over to Mordecai and Rigby) Luigi: ''(In rage) CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DOING YOU TWO A FAVOR, YOU IDIOTIC NINCOMPOOPS! I'M NOT THE SWAPPER, MARIO IS! HE DISGUISED HIMSELF AS ME WHEN HE GAVE YOU THE FORTUNE COOKIE! HE'S THE BIG JERK!'' (Luigi lands back on the ground, takes a deep breath, and, patiently waits) Mario: 'What gave you that completely correct observation? ''(Police sirens are heard) 'Luigi: '''The police and I saw it on a security camera...and he did it twice before! ''(Scene cuts to later, Mario is now in the police truck) 'Police Officer: '''Mario, you are under arrest for body swapping, and framing your brother. Ok, lets go people!\ '''Luigi: '''Wait! ''(Takes a photo of Mario in the police truck) ''Ok, now go! ''(The police truck drives away, Benson is shown) '''Benson: '''Great, now we lost a man! ''(To Luigi) ''Hey, do you think you can join? '''Luigi: '''Sure ''(End of '''The Puffle Next Door)'' Category:Owen Lover